


Comic Books vs Careless Butterflies

by Aracne_web



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: Gabriel Agreste notices that the comic bookmakumas are very good, this leads to the kidnapping of Nathaniel , so that hawkmoth will use him to lure out Marc AncielGabriel though these were  Little, Harmless kidsThe comic duo Isn't neither Little, Nor Harmless, and Definitely Not Kids
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Comic Books vs Careless Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



> Soooo this is my first work! Please be gentle with me, if you have any corrections tell me in the comments (politely of course) Anyway, enjoy!

Gabriel agreste was reading the last publication of the 'Mightillustrator and Reverser' adventures, a childish thing to do most would say, but a useful one, a source of information and inspiration for his akumas

Lately, the man had been struggling with ideas, using the same akumas again and again, and whenever he had an original one, the result proved to be mediocre at best, amd disappointing at worst

However , when he tried one of the ideas from the book, he found himself almost succeeding, if not for the annoying heroes who always found a way to defeat him, often based on the comic themselves

Enlightenment came to the man, what if the heroes didn't know the way to defeat him?

But he would need it from the original source   
He searched to the end of the comic, where there would be a typical advertisement to their social media

He looked at the username, before searching it, there he found a post 

**Marc anciel** @gayer_than_june

_  
Sleepover with my boyfriend! Cuddles, popcorn and movies! I'm so excited!!!  
_

With a picture of the boy himself (he was younger than expected) hugging a redhead besides him, who was blushing at the happiness of his partner

A plan came to life, to kidnap the redhead, and use him to lure the writer out , so that he could kidnap him and use him for his own purposes (to create villains that is)

He decided to send a butterfly ( a white one, he didn't want to get any attention) To follow the kid

Once in the house of the artist, he took the peacock brooch and created an amok, to make them fall asleep and enact his plan

A copy of one of the zodiac heroes, the goat one , appeared, looking very similar to the writer, except for the fact that his eyes were golden, with no iris or pupils in sight

He made his amok with the power to also turn him invisible, once that was done, he transported himself to the house in question.

The boys were looking at a movie, it seemed really emotional, since both were at the edge of tears

Goldenthread (his amok) took some dust from a bag he had and blowed it to the teens, placing them in a deep sleep, then, he took the redhead one, and left a note

  
  
  


~~~

Feeling uneasy, Marc woke up, there was something wrong with the way they fell asleep, it was too sudden, maybe an akuma? But akumas were more loud? Nevermind, it probably wasn't anything

Feeling a lack of warmth at his side, maybe it wasn't important, Nath Could have just woken up and gone to the bathroom.

There was a note

Feeling worried he picked it up, a heavy feeling settling on his chest

_ If you want to see your boyfriend alive, find me at the arc de triomphe at midnight , come alone, otherwise, you'll have to live with his blood on your hands  
_

_ 🦋 _

No.

Nononononononono

This can't be happening.

It could be just a prank!

Nath Didn't do pranks like that, he tried once, but seeing Marc's tears persuaded him out of it

Then….

Shit

He went out using the window (yes he knew parkour that isn't important)

And rushed to the only person who could help him

Ladybug

Or rather, Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  
  


~~~

Marinette woke up to knocking in her balcony, looking up, he saw two green eyes That stupid cat again Deciding to ignore it in favour of her sleep marinette turned around

She heard the knocks increase and sound more desperate, turning to glare at the chat 

Wait a minute

Chat's eyes are paler

And less bluish

And his hair is blonde , not black

That actually looks like

Marc!

Opening her trapdoor she let Marc in and found him gasping, amd with tear trails over his eyes

"Marc what happened? Marc breathe with me okay? Focus on me, yeah, in and out, in and out"

Once the writer was calmer marinette asked for the cause of his distress, he handed her a note

oh

Oh

Shit

"He was- he was kidnapped ?" 

Marc nodded

"But who?"

He took the note and pointed to the drawing of a butterfly 

A black butterfly 

Oh   
"Hawk Moth? But i don't see how i can help you?"

Marc whispered , just enough for her to hear 

"You're ladybug"  
"N-no i'm not!"

"Yes you are, i found out the day we synchronized outfits, your red bug mouse got confused"

"Tikki? N-nevermind ,   
Still, Marc you can't possibly try to go! What if he does something to you?"

"I have no other option"

Marinette shook her head, and took two similar pieces of paper, then she started to write in one, and the text appeared in the other

Signaling for Marc to come closer, she grabbed another piece of paper, and drew some symbols on it, with a ribbon, suddenly, the symbols on the other papers glowed, before adding a ribbon   
"Take this, everything you write on it will appear on the other pieces, you just need a symbol to identify yourself"

Marc doubted for a minute, before writing the symbol စာł and a paper airplane  
"Thank you, mari and…. I-Im sorry

"Don't be, maybe you'll help us defeat hawkmoth"

Hugging her cousin for what could be the last time she cried

"Well" the boy said "I have to go"

"Good luck" she wished

But it was a prayer more than a wish

~~~

Walking through the street, he found the meeting point, but noone was there 

Huh

Suddenly, he felt pain, and everything went black

~~~  
Waking up, Marc found himself in a chair, HawkMoth grinning in front of him

"Well well well" said hawkmoth, completely originally "seems like our guest finally woke u-"

"What do you want" Marc said, not in the mood for theatrics

"Rude, well, i was thinking"  
"You do seem to imagine very good akumas"

Marc knew where this was going

He knew that the akumas based of his books tended to be more successful and tire the duo more   
As realization dawned on his face, hawkmoth grinned

"Seems like you already figured it out"   
"And if I say no?" Hawkmoth turned his face forcibly, and Marc connected eyes with his boyfriend, who was gagged and looked scared

Mayura dragged her fan near nath's face

The fan that, Marc noticed, was very sharp 

Oh

"Fine" Marc bit out, feeling remorseful just by saying the word

Hawk Moth gave him a stack of paper  
"Better start now don't you think? I'll leave you boyfriend here"

Hearing the steps go farther, Marc walked to where his lover was

Taking the gag out, Nath spoke

"Marc! Why are you doing this?!"

"I-I couldn't let him kill you!"

"How do you know he would kill me?!"

"He akumatized a baby!" Marc replies "he has literally no morals! How do I know he wouldn't?!"

"..... you're such an idiot"

"I know" Marc broke out in tears "I know"

After all was said, and both had cried Marc stood up  
"Guess i should start now right"

And without a word he took the paper.  
(If he drew some symbols in it, well, it was a family secret)

~~~

It hadn't been long since then , according to mari it was only a day .

It still felt like an eternity.

Out of some luck, he found an abandoned place, it held a coffin with someone in it (creepy)   
He also found a small mirror, which he took.

At night Marc took out the mirror to Nathaniel, smiling happily   
"What's that for? It won't do any good"

Marc took the mirror and smashed it against the ground, then took one of the shards, and pressed it against his finger, looking at his lovers face when blood started flowing out  
"Wait, you're not going to kill them are you?"  
"What! No! I'm just gonna knock them unconscious!"

He grabbed the rest of the shards, careful not to cut himself, nor leave any proof.

Nathaniel would be free.

~~~

When hawkmoth entered his lair and began his monologue, Marc made a shushing motion towards Nathaniel and , with the biggest shard in his hand, and the second bigger on the other hand, he walked cautiously towards the villain, putting the shard on his back.

And dragged it down.

The scream heard across the lair was hard to confuse and Marc worried about Mayura getting the reinforcement, still, he sliced the man,threw him to the floor, and took the brooch (it was the most standing out thing).

There was gabriel agreste.

Leaving surprise for later the writer looked to the purple bug thingie, then grounded himself when he heard Mayura's footsteps.

Right, they were not done yet.

"Nooroo Wings rise, say Nooroo wings rise!" said the purple bug scared.

"Nooroo 

WINGS RISE!"

He felt energy wash over him, and felt a strange fabric over his face.

He also felt a connection.

The butterflies, they were…. Calling to him.

Right, butterflies always go in swarms.

Feeling also a beacon of emotion, which he somehow knew was Mayura ,he readied himself and gave a shard to Nathaniel, adrenaline and protective fear radiating off the artist.  
Once the woman arrived Marc commanded the butterflies to attack her, leaving her blind and unfocused , and giving Nath the chance to approach her, and cut her hands so that she couldn't fight, and take the brooch.  
Nathalie Sancoeur.

Apparently, the parents of his other best friend were assholes   
Nathaniel decided to put on the brooch, logically speaking it was a sound idea.

Another bug thing appeared, shaped like a peacock.

"Oohhh another one! Say Duusu spread my feathers!"

"Duusu….spread my feathers?

A blue light engulfed the room, leaving Nathaniel in a blue suit with green details here and there, and a mask which accentuated his eyes.

He looked gorgeous.

"So, how do we get out of here? Is not like we can just go out"

Breaking out of his daze, Marc quickly made a plan and started to write.

_  
Mari  
_

_So I may or may not have defeated moth and taken his brooch.  
_

**Sorry.**   
**Marc What The Fuck**

_  
So help?  
_

_  
I guess I could send a butterfly.  
_   
_  
You follow it.  
_

**How do I know you're not HM?**

_  
Your 3rd favorite singer is Imagine Dragons, despite what one may think, your favorite TTS character is varian.  
_

**Fine.**

Only now realizing that he had no idea what to do, he searched for emotions.

Gabriel (frustration, anger, violence)   
Haha no.

Nathalie (despair, anger, frustration, resignation)   
Nope.

Nathaniel (happiness, pride, and fear)   
Yeah that will do.

Focusing on the emotions, the image of a ball of light appeared in his mind, trying to focus on it the same way he tried to associate a character to a song, he channeled it on the butterfly.  
Opening his eyes the butterfly was now a lavender color, he focused on where he knew marinette would be (wow he could feel the whole city in his mind is that what being an empath is like is confusing)

"Well! That went better than expected!" He turned his head to Nathaniel "do we tie them up?"   
At the nod of his lover, Marc approached the villains , but stopped when he felt something metallic in his waist, he looked and noticed some ninja stars tied to his waist.

"Huh, nice" 

After tying the villains, Marc sighed in relief

Then they just waited for ladybug to come in.

**Author's Note:**

> This monster of a oneshot was UN idea, she gave me the prompt


End file.
